A communications carrier or service provider offers communications access, such as voice, video, and data communications, to customers. A customer purchases service from the communications carrier or communications service provider to gain communications network access for one or more communication devices owned or operated by the customer. The communication devices can include any device capable of transmitting or receiving voice, video, and/or data, including but not limited to: telephones, smart phones, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), computers, FAX machines, Internet-enable devices, media players, set-top boxes, email devices, video phones, etc.
During the process of establishing cloud communication connections between devices, multiple network components are typically utilized. Such network components may include various forms of communication networks and equipment, including but not limited to: switches, routers, hubs, repeaters, bridges, servers, etc. These network components are disparate elements, and as such, communication and message transmission between components is not streamlined and may be inefficient.
Accordingly, there is a need and desire for an improved platform for establishing communication services, such as communication sessions, between devices.